Step Up
by Funky Funky Usopp
Summary: A song Parody or whatever u call them it's based on the song Step Up by Linkin Park plz RnR


:: Original song: "Step Up" By Linkin Park  
  
:: Transformer version:: Blast Up By Bumblebee-Starscream (Ranie)  
  
((AN:: OK... ma first song parody or what EVER u call it me hopes you all like plz RnR I don't own TF or LP so meh hehe oh yeah I own BumbleBug They ma fan char hehe))  
  
((BumbleBug pushes a scared Frenzy on stage and chucks a microphone at him and it hits him in the head. Frenzy grumbles and picks up the mic and smiles. We have Thundercracker on guitar Skywarp on bass Rumble on drums Soundwave on the turntables and Starscream with a triangle looking insulted))  
  
Watch as the earth rocks  
  
Mentally moonwalk  
  
Mixed media slang  
  
Banging in Soundwave's boom box verbal violence  
  
Demolition stylist  
  
In a time when rocket launchers are childish  
  
You can't tempt me with threats that are empty  
  
Rumbling to a beat doesn't make you an Decepy  
  
With your lack of skill and facility  
  
You're killing me  
  
And a seeker in the group just for credibility  
  
I heard that some of you are getting help with your schemes  
  
You're not an Decepticon if someone else writes your lines  
  
And rumbling over rock doesn't make you a pioneer  
  
Cause Rumble and the floor have collaborated for years  
  
But now they're getting randomly mixed and matched up  
  
All after a fast hit and all the blasts are sh*t  
  
So how does it stack up? None of it's real  
  
You want to be an Decepticon you've got to study the skill  
  
((Rumble bangs the drums sending a drumstick flying the drumstick hits Thundercracker in the right optic. Sky warp walks into Starscream and fall off the edge of the stage. Rumble as if nothing had happened gets a drumstick out of no where and plays on. Frenzy almost trips over a half- knocked out Skywarp))  
  
Who can rock a scheme like this?  
  
Bring it to you every time like this? [2x]  
  
Blast, blast up, step, blast up  
  
So you pick up a cannon and give yourself a new identity  
  
But mentally you don't have the evil git energy  
  
With a tendency to make up stories  
  
Sounding like the only Decepticon you've heard is Shrapnel  
  
And your group company is completely missing it  
  
All the Autobots are dissing it for not being legitimate  
  
So in a battle you can't hack it  
  
React with whack sh*t  
  
And get smacked with verbal back flips  
  
Get your ass kicked by fabulous battle catalysts  
  
It's taken decades for seekers to establish this  
  
You're new to this civil war and welcome if your serious  
  
But not on the field  
  
Leave that to the experienced  
  
((Soundwave pulls off a fancy trick with the turntables. The seekers are back in place only Thundercracker has a eye patch on and Starscream's triangle is bent and out of shape. Rumble hits the drums and his OTHER drumstick fly's along and smacks Skywarp in the left optic))  
  
(Using the waves of sound the true master paralyses his opponents, leaving him  
  
vulnerable to attack)  
  
Who can rock a scheme like this?  
  
Bring it to you every time like this? [2x]  
  
Blast, Blast up, blast, blast up  
  
  
  
(After years of pain staking research by the world's leading Decepticon scientists, we  
  
here at Soundwave's institute have invented a reliable audio weapons system. Actual  
  
movement of Starscream's whines in space used to carefully attack and neutralise the  
  
cellular structure of the human body, and the question must be asked.)  
  
Who can rock a scheme like this?  
  
Bring it to you every time like this? [2x]  
  
Blast, blast up, blast, blast up  
  
((Skywarp and Thundercracker leave the stage both wearing eye patches. Starscream gets off stage with his triangle around his neck after the last crash with Skywarp when Rumble did his 'double drum stick' attack. Soundwave finally getting the attention he needs bows over dramatically and the audience consisting of Megatron, Mike shinoda and Chester Bennington from Linkin Park along with BumbleBug just stare. Frenzy bows and runs off stage. BumbleBug smiles at the rest of the audience))  
  
BumbleBug: what you think?  
  
Megatron: This is what I had expected from an Autobot  
  
Mike n Chester: 0-0 can we go now?  
  
BumbleBug: er yeah. heres your 5 dollars now hit the highway! And I'm NOT an Autobot I'm neutral  
  
~END~ 


End file.
